User talk:Eycestar
#1 Pass jake so you can be #2. --Bullet Francisco 02:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Why Why? -- 18:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :WunnyDip wants to join the wiki and become the new 'crat. -- 18:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::SonicDude copies everything (no)-- 18:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Get on Skype so I can talk to you about something. -- 18:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) now please -- 19:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat Me and Sacor are having a conversation, and I'd like your input, being an SNN admin. -- 00:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Urgent DarkFuture, something has happened regarding your private information. Since I really don't want someone to find it here, I highly suggest you find a place for me to explain this all out to you. I don't use the Wikia chat system or Xat for the time being due to me not updating things on my computer. I don't want what happened to be available to the public either. Please arrange a way for me to contact you. Thanks. --Bullet Francisco 20:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I sent you a contact request. --Bullet Francisco 22:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::To be fair, OMG sent me a request a few days ago too, but I never received his request. I had to send him a request too in order for him to be added to my contacts. I may have to do the same with you if I do not get your request soon. You can ask Jake to send me your current Skype username. [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 22:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :::My Skype name is "phoriastar". You can just add me. --Bullet Francisco 22:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright. [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 22:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) About My Block DarkFuture, I noticed that I've blocked from the SNN wiki for being underaged, but I have proof that I'm really 13. You see, there is a ten year old kid from YouTube called BlazeChance1. As you see, he joined YouTube on December 25, 2010, Christmas Day. He made many videos so I took the time to make a Wikia account to support him. The times I said my YouTube account was BlazeChance1, it was a lie. I only said that to support him, like I said above. If you remember my Sonic Generations Stopmotion Blog, I said my friend Issaiah made me leave. Well, it was really Cake is a lie. When it was Late December, I started working for this kid since I moved to his neighborhood. He gave me access to his YouTube account and I used it sometimes. However, he said not to reveal this until the time was right. I revealed it in my little break. I was guessing the time was right. It was. I basiclly revealed the infomation above. Now, if you believe me, will you unblock me? If not, I'll communicate with you in 2015. Plus, I think my brother should not be blocked. --BlazeChance1 01:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) What proof will you need? --BlazeChance1 But that wasn't me. I don't even have a microphone. --BlazeChance1 My computer does not have a microphone nor does my brother's computer. My mother and father do not have microphones. 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can't provide with more evidence. If you go to my brother, he'll tell you. I can't do anything. See you in 2015. --BlazeChance1 EmoteChaosEmeralds.png|Could the trigger's be (chaosemeralds) , (ifinallybeatallthosespecialstages), and (nowihavemysuperform) EmoteMephlies.png|Triggers: (mephilies) and (IWILLNOWPROCEEDTOKILLYOU) EmoteSuperSonic.png|Triggers: (supersonic), (igotmyeyesdyedyetagain) , and (ialsodyedmyquills) EmoteSuperSilver.png|Triggers: (supersilver) , (thepotheadisnowyellow) , and (ITSSTILLNOUSE) EmoteSuperShadow.png|Triggers: (supershadow) and (THISISWHOIAM) EmoteRing.jpg|Just trigger (ring). The Shadow Of Darkness 23:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Patrick Could you add this emote here, and then link it back to SNN? Pacmansonic138 19:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) New Emotes Could you add these emotes here and link them back to SNN? Pacmansonic138 17:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Some more emotes Could you add these 2 emotes and link them back to SNN, and also add (spammer) to the Spam emote. Pacmansonic138 17:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Proposition What is the proposition your talking about? [insert awesome user here] 21:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :If I wanted you to know so soon, I would have told you. Please be patient. 01:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) More Emotes Here are some emotes. Pacmansonic138 19:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ren Emote.PNG|(ren) (HIGHONDEHOG) Weak Ghost Emote HQ.PNG|Replace the Old Weak Ghost emote with this better one If you have the time, can you add the emotes that are on my user page, please? Some of them are replacements to emotes that don't work over on the SNN. I am being patient, but it doesn't take this long to tell me the proposition. [insert awesome user here] 03:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :The proposition may not even occur, so it would be in your best interest to be on your best behavior until then. Also, don't think I don't know what you're up to. Everything that occurs on the SNN chat does reach my ears. If I find out that you have used another user to send another message from you, my proposition for you will never see the light of day. This is your first, and final warning. 03:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) You have a dark future ahead of you. Customized or not 16:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok, maybe 7:00 pm/ET would help. [insert awesome user here] 15:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yours too. Customized or not 20:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ... Hey DF, meet me on chat please. [insert awesome user here] 21:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) DF, please go on chat. [insert awesome user here] 23:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) A present. [insert awesome user here] 00:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC) XD--*buzzing* This is User:DarkFuture Bot, you are spamming the letter "I", you are terminated for using the letter "I"*buzzing* [insert awesome user here] 00:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) buzzing* This is User:DarkFuture Bot, you are spamming the letter "L", you are terminated for using the letter "L"*buzzing* [insert awesome user here] 00:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Y U DITCH ME ON CHAT???---- [[User:Fly the Fox|'Fly the Fox!']][[User talk:Fly the Fox|'Master of Fire!']] 02:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You have an extremely dark future ahead of you. Customized or not 17:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm done! MAIN LOGO: BANNER FOR HOME PAGE OF SNN: Both made by me. Please give credit. [insert awesome user here] 19:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh, DF. The logo is suppost to be on the Community messages, not the home page. The banner is suppost to stay on the home page. [insert awesome user here] 19:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Your dark future is pictured below. Customized or not 13:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you add this emote on SNN? Code: (mukip) and (soiheardyoulike)--- [[User:Fly the Fox|'HAPPY BIRTHDAY']][[User talk:Fly the Fox|',SONIC!']] 01:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (okay)--- [[User:Fly the Fox|'HAPPY BIRTHDAY']][[User talk:Fly the Fox|',SONIC!']] 01:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I need you on chat. [insert awesome user here] 02:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Check skype when you get a minute. SNN having it's own newsletter So, I was on the Phineas & Ferb Wiki and saw they had this own newsletter having news about the community and news of the P&F franchise, like merchandise and so on. You can check a look on the link below. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 72 Anyway, I was reading it and I was thinking if SNN could have it's own newsletter too. It will have news about the community, latest rules and changes on this wiki, and updates on the Sonic franchise. It won't be run by me (i.e. Making every report and everything else) but reports will be made by the community of SNN and it's made into a newsletter for everyone to read. The newsletter will be made/posted on SNN bi-weekly, on fridays if necessary. I rather start off with a forum on SNN if everyone will think, so that's why I came to you (and some other active admins I made the message at that time), so you can think about it and tell me, and get the newsletter rolling once my block ends. Reply back please, and thank you for your time. [insert awesome user here] 02:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat now I need you on chat quick! [insert awesome user here] 05:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, need you on chat. 02:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) More confessions... I will now say now that I confess that I was protraying Lil Dude, aka my little brother. He is real but he didn't do the hacking of my account or anything like that. It was me. I'm sorry, DF. But I think you might extend my ban ever more now. Once again, I'm sorry. [insert awesome user here] 02:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Any updates on me? [insert awesome user here] 03:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) BTW, can you make a site discussion if we can add the chat box to the main page. Use the tags and and it will appear like this. Sonic News Network Chat Room [insert awesome user here] 19:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. So... Who wants cake? [insert awesome user here] 19:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I found this on Spongebob Wikia [link1 ] and I was thinking if SNN should have the same thing? Awesome avatar BTW. :) 12:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, could we talk on the chat here? -''Sacorguy79''